1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel thiazine derivative and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, many anti-inflammatory and analgesic drugs have been known. However, often, these possess high toxicity relative to their effectiveness. Consequently, a need exists for less toxic, more effective anti-inflammatory and analgesic drugs.